Doesn't it hurt?
by re-dulche
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD CAUSE FF MESSED UP MY ACCOUNT] Another burn, another worry. FPxFinn [OLD ACCOUNT:DULCHE]


REPOST :(

SIGH SOMEHOW MY EMAIL HAS TWO SEPARATE ACCOUNTS ON FF AND WHEN I ASKED FOR HELP A BOT REPLIES AND NOTHING GETS SETTLED. SO I CAN'T ACCESS MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT BUT I CAN GET THE ALERTS FROM IT . SO I'VE BEEN TRYING FOR MONTHS CAUSE I WANTED TO UPDATE THINGS BUT NOOOOO. SO BAH. REPOSTING EVERYTHING.

OLD ACCOUNT dulche NEW ACCOUNT IS THIS ONE.

Inspired by art/You-re-Leaking-309190766

FPxFinn

* * *

Finn could only scream as the flames burnt through the skin on his arm. He knew it was an accident but the burning sensation didn't hurt any less. He just couldn't help it as the high pitch scream parted from his lips. Blue eyes teared as shocked coaled ones stared back in horror. Pulling hard away from the burning palm, Finn held the wounded limb to his chest and he did his best to bare the pain of the burning sensation that didn't seem to end even when removed from the source.

"I –I'm" began the source of the wound. "I'm so.." but the apology was cut off.

"Who cares you jerk! What the glob do you think you were doing!" Marceline screamed at the live flame.

"N- no I," choked said flame, "I didn't mean to."

"Of course not" sneered the Vampire Queen as she held Finn in her arms bridal style. The injured boy doing he best to speak but too shocked from the pain to let any words leave his lips. "You never do!" she added before flying Finn off back the the safety of his tree house.

* * *

As home was within his sight, Finn felt Marceline slow her flight speed. She kicked a window open and entered the dwelling. Jake and BMO turned to the intrusion, but before Jake could run in fear of the Queen he saw Finn.

"Oh my Glob! Finn!" panic all over his face. "Hold on buddy!"

Tossing the game controller from his paws, Jake hurried up the ladder to the bedroom to return with a blue bottle. "It'll be okay." Reasssured the dog as Finn held out his arm towards him. The searing pain still eating away at his nerves. Pungent smell of his cooked fleshed causing a sense of nausea. Carefully, Jake poured the contents of the bottle onto his younger brother's arm.

"You're gonna be fine man." He smile, "Cyclop's tears cure all"

Finn just breathed steadily as tears began cooling the area. He felt the very fibres of his being regenerate and rebind themselves, repairing and erasing all the damage that had been done. As the pain faded away and his breathing steadied, Finn let out a sigh of relief and content.

"Thanks man. Needed that." Jake just replied with a brofist to his healed arm.

"Care to tell me what happened, man?" Jake askedvoice laced with concern.

"Sure thing, er- Marceline you can put me down now." Finn reminded.

"Oh sure." She hesitated slightly before loosening her grip on the boy. Her gaze still focused towards the direction from which they came. Anger apparent in her crimson eyes. As Finn touched the floor, Marceline floated over to the fridge and helped herself. Finn breathed in and began .

* * *

It had a been a clear starry night in the Land of Ooo. Nothing out of the ordinary, candy people tucking in for the night, Jake playing BMO, Ice King journaling and Gunther breaking more bottles. Howls filled the night air as Marceline and Finn we out running with wolves again. The exhilaration they had of being wild and feral was something most didn't understand, but they needed their moments.

As the pack reached its destination, the began brawling among each other. Wolves were soon taken down by Marceline and Finn who were laughing having the times of their lives. As the Alpha fell, Marceline pounced on Finn and their tussle began. No holding back for Finn as he had to use his strength to not stay the underdog in the battle against the Vampire Queen who rarely used her full potential.

They rolled in the grass, flipping around, landing punches and kicks. Eventually, Marceline got the upper hand and pinned Finn beneath her. The young boy in disbelief at yet another lost. Marceline transformed her head to her vampiress demon form teasing the boy with threats of bites. Giggling she leaned in to add emphasis, when she sensed something heading for them.

Grabbing Finn she pushed them off the ground in time to see a fireball miss, scorching the ground on which they once laid. Still a few feet of the ground she glared at the direction from which the fire ball came. Standing on the edge of the trees was the Flame Prince.

Agitated but the interruption as well as the attack Marceline hissed at the royal flame. The Prince prepared another attack. Before it could further escalate though, Finn jumped out of Marceline's arms and landed gracefully.

"Hold on you two." Finn intervened. "FP dude what the math, man!" he yelled.

Flame Prince let his attack extinguish and walked towards Finn as Marceline descended behind the human. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied in concern. "That vampire was attacking you." Finn and Marceline looked at the prince in shocked. They blinked a few times beofre bursting out laughing. They hadn't thought that their games would look like a battle to anyone else.

Marceline was the first to stop laughing. She wrapped her arms around Finns shoulders as she looked at the Prince. "What's wrong Firehead" she chuckled. "scared I'll bite Finny-boy here." Baring her fangs against the hero's neck as emphasis. "Marceline, stop." Finn chided. Flame Prince unused to the teasing misunderstood it as a threat, unknowingly flared up and pulled the lil' human out of the vampire's reach.

Finn only had time to register the pull before the searing pain began.

* * *

"Yo, man." Jake started. "I think you gottta stop hanging with FP. He's evil I tell ya'"

"No dude! It was a mistake" Finn screeched. Looking off to the side he added, "he just misunderstood, is all."

"Finn, I know you guys have been like at tier 2 for awhile but seriously, doesn't it hurt?" Jake questioned.

"Yea Finn," Marceline piped in, another strawberry losing its colour to her fangs, "Doesn't it hurt!"

Finn looked away, unsure. Sure it hurt, but only the burns. They weren't intentional though. Niether did they prove that Flame Prince was evil. Finn however had the feeling they weren't refering to the burns he had been receiving lately. Excusing himself Finn left the question unanswered and left the room. His friends let him.

* * *

Staring out from the observatory of the tree house, Finn let out a sigh. Cool wind blew at his face but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." A voice began breaking the silence and the human's train of thought. "I –does it really hurt to be with me?"

Finn turned around at that. Wide eyed at the Flame Prince floating above him by a few feet. "How can you think that!"

"But you didn't answer your puppy and the vampire."

"You were listening?"

"I came after you. I'm glad you managed to heal up" Replied the prince looking away in shame. "What were you doing with the vampire anyway?!" cheeks getting redder.

"We were just hanging out. Playing with wolves is one of the things we do, man."

"Really?"

"Yea, I know it might have looked weird but -" he was cut off.

"I thought she was hurting you at first but you both were laughing" he whispered. "When she pinned you down suddenly I -" looking off to the side, the Prince grabbed Finn's hands into his, mindful of his temperature. "I just felt funny. Like weird funny."

Finn stared dumbstuck yet again. Redness filled his cheeks as he realized that the Prince was jealous. It was quiet now, Finn felt the low heat flames tickle at his hands. Looking up to at the face of the prince, wisping flame mohawk looking shorter as he controlled his body temperature, his coal eyes full of care and worry, and his lips in a loving smile, Finn couldn't help but let out a little smile of his own.

"It has never hurt." He suddenly said. The flames grew a little hotter, but nothing that could cause hurt. Finn's face got redder as he felt the Prince's hand on his cheek under the hat.

"I'll make sure it'll never hurt." A light peck on the lips was all flame prince could manage at the moment before he destabalized but they cherished the contact anyway. The light touch of heat and the softness of lips, the tightness of the fingers intertwined. They took in everything. They had a lot to be together but it wasn't painful. And they'd make sure it will never be.

* * *

End.

Just wanted a Flame Prince x Finn story though I do love Flame Princess x Finn. Marshall Lee x Finn seems to be becoming an ideal pairing to me though, but I decided to leave Marceline in for this fic since she was more likely to hang out with Finn. Also in case anyone was wondering why Marceline knows Flame Prince well I guess its cause she fooled around in the Fire Kingdom before.

Land of Aaa and Ooo could have crossed or whatever for this fic, but think it really needs an explanation.


End file.
